Unknown as of now
by Jessiebear
Summary: This is a Sirius/Lily/James story


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
A/N: This is just a random story that I decided to make. MUCHO thanks to Aya.  
  
Attempts to Die and to Live  
  
The cold December wind howled outside the warm common room. Sirius Black and Lily Evans were the only two people left huddled by the warm fire. The next day their best friends would be leaving for their Christmas destination.  
  
Sirius would be staying because he hated his house. He didn't appreciate the elegant parties or the extravagant feasts. He thought his parents evil supporters of the Dark Lord. Sirius didn't have the same ideals as they did. He was a joker, he didn't like seriousness. Sirius loved to goof off and mess with Severus Snape, his rival. Everyone knew Sirius was a marauder and that his best friends, Lily, James, and Remus, were fellow marauders.  
  
Lily on the other hand would be staying because her parents were muggle and hated her. They thought her abnormal or a freak. Her sister especially, Petunia used to be the favorite but then Lily was accepted to Hogwarts. The first two years her parents were fine with it but then they started realizing that they had no control over what their daughter did. They tried to unroll her from Hogwarts but Lily ran away. She took the Knight Bus to the cottage her friends, Sirius, Remus, and James, had rented for the summer. She had written to her parents telling them she was safe and staying with her friends. After that nothing was the same.  
  
James was going to stay with Remus. James didn't want to stay because he thought the Castle cold and drab. James' parents were killed in his fifth year by the Dark Lord. James had suffered for the rest of that year. He had been living with Remus ever since. The two friends became closer then ever. Remus knew James had a crush on Lily and that he was upset that Sirius was going out with her. Remus knew everything. He knew that the crush had been since fifth year when Lily had stayed with James for hour upon hours when his parents died. James had been a wreck but had gotten through it so quickly because of Lily and he loved her for that and much more. James and Sirius were best friends and still are except Sirius doesn't know about the crush James has on Lily.  
  
Remus was a serious student, but he still found time to prank when he and lily weren't studying. He helped James out when help was needed; he and James were very close since James' parents died. Remus never expected anything in return for his generosity but James always found a way to repay him, he said, "My parents would've wanted me to." Remus and Sirius weren't as close as Remus was with Lily and James, but they were still close. Remus was leaving for break because he had to get away from the nonsense to catch up on his already revised three times notes.  
  
(A/N ok now that I have explained that I am going to go back to writing the story)  
  
After about an hour by the fire Sirius decided he was going to bed. He got up stretched slightly and whispered, "Good night, I am off."  
  
"Alright," Lily replied softly, "I am just going to stay down here for a while."  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oh wait I have done everything never mind." Sirius said. A quiet chuckle emerged from him as headed for the stairs. After a small wave he disappeared up the stairs leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.   
  
"Ha, Ha," Lily said after Sirius disappeared.   
  
(A/N ok anything with a – by it is a thought)  
  
- I wonder why James was so out of it today. I hope he is ok…I just can't tell with him anymore.  
  
Lily sat thinking about it for a while and fell asleep in her arm chair. She awoke to voices outside the fat lady. Lily got up and walked towards the door just in time to see it open and a dark masked figure walk through it. Lily turned around to run but was grabbed by the man.  
  
"So you're a muggle 'ay," the masked figure said after inhaling her scent, "Well we don't like muggles."  
  
Lily tried to scream but he covered her mouth.  
  
"Now, now if you don't co-operate we may have to hurt you," the deep voice of the man growled.  
  
- Oh My Gosh this guy is serious… James… Sirius… Remus… anybody help!!!  
  
A tear spilled down her cheek. The man turned her around.  
  
"Why are you crying you silly girl?" He asked, "I haven't hurt you…yet."  
  
Another tear streaked down her cheek as the cruel reality of what was happening hit her yet again. The man pulled out a knife. He harshly grabbed Lily's wrist.  
  
"Co-operation is what might save you. Now lead me to James Potter!" the man whispered piercingly.  
  
"Fine," Lily spat back trying to lead him towards the boy's dormitory.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" he asked angrily.  
  
"What you told me to," Lily replied, "Unless of course you don't want me to LEAD you to James."  
  
"Stupid girl," he said seeing his mistake, "Fine take me to him."  
  
Lily led him through the common room towards the boy's dormitories. When the portraits saw the scene they vanished into other portraits until everyone was empty. Lily reached the foot of the stairs and hesitated. She knew girls weren't allowed up there. Even more troubling was James, should she just lead a man up there, a man who probably wanted James dead?   
  
"Why are you stopping?" the man asked.  
  
"Because girls aren't allowed up there," Lily said matter-o-factly.  
  
"Well now they are," he said pushing Lily forward.  
  
"Ok whatever you say," Lily said.  
  
They wound their way up the spiral stair case towards the top. James room was all the way up the tower so Lily took her time as she headed up. If she was lucky maybe Sirius would awaken and help. But as she reached the last door she felt her hopes dwindle as she knocked.  
  
"What are you doing just go in!" he whispered fiercely.  
  
Lily carefully opened the door and walked over to James. Cautiously she reached down to awaken James. Her mind was torn, had she done the right thing or had she just betrayed a friend? While pondering these this she shook James awake.  
  
"Lily? What are you doing here?" James asked quietly.  
  
"She's here for me," the man growled.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" James asked.  
  
Throwing Lily down on to the ground the man tried to grab James before he could get his wand. James sprang away just in time to avoid the man. He knocked the man down and just enough time to hide. James leaped behind one of the curtains hanging down to evaluate the situation. He could hear Lily close by and noticed the man get up and begin his frantic search for him. James lunged toward Lily quickly hoping the man wouldn't notice.  
  
"Lily," James mouthed urgently, "Go in the cupboard and hide, I promise nothing will happen to you."  
  
Nodding, Lily obeyed his instructions and slid into the cupboard. She shut the door quietly behind her and began to hope for the best. The man heard the door creak right before closing and started towards it just as James hoped. James grabbed his wand from the bedside table and yelled a disarming spell. He watched the man's wand hurtled towards him. After catching it James asked pleasantly, "Missing something?"  
  
"Give me that!" the man growled in fury as he headed towards James.  
  
"Hmmm," James said in mock thought, "How bout NO!"  
  
James ran passed the surprised man and headed for the door. The death eater chased after James knocking over the cupboard. Upon hearing the commotion James turned around and saw the man and Lily lying next to the cupboard. James ran towards Lily's still form.  
  
"Lily!" James called urgently as he reached her, "Lily wake up!"  
  
The death eater awoke and plunged his knife into James's shoulder. As James screamed in pain, Lily stirred. The Death tried to stab James again but missed as James and Lily rolled away. James landed on his shoulder and couldn't suppress a groan. Lily noticed but grabbed James's wand from his hand as the man approached again. Lily aimed at the man and threw the first spell that came to mind. "Impedimenta"  
  
A flash of light exploded from the end of the wand. The man fell backwards blinded and fell down the stairs. The sparks began to twist and turn slowly forming letters. The letters flew together and wrote in the air:  
  
Love builds a line pure and concrete but never meant to be  
  
Another Soul was bound in ancient magic  
  
To show itself only to those who for see  
  
Three a triangle the ending tragic  
  
  
  
As Destiny unfolds, friendship dwindles  
  
The laughter between friends ceases as the group splits apart  
  
A heart must choose  
  
An untrue love or an eternal friendship  
  
  
  
The outcome will show itself in due time  
  
As Fate and Hate intervene  
  
A girl shall fall in between,  
  
The fight of a lover and friend  
  
  
  
The ending shall be a horrible one,  
  
Of betrayal, lust, and death.  
  
A father shall die with his wife by his side,  
  
The friends shall suffer, to run and hide. 


End file.
